mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Runelords 40.0 - Unlikely Temporary Alliance
Unsure of what to do with Barl, the group decided to carry him along for the moment. They took a few minutes to let Luna pick through the study for necessary equipment and interesting books before moving on. Turning their attentions to the stone portal door, they returned to the main hall. Khyr took the key he had picked up after their first confrontation with Barl and went first, while the others took cover around a corner. Inserting the key made a large crack appear in the center of the tablet as it morphed into a proper door that Khyr could push open. Inside was a pleasantly lit library of sorts with a huge, wide central pillar that was, in essence, a giant bookshelf. Plush chairs and tables surrounded it, and the air was fresh and pleasant. As Khyr called them over to join him, a puffing, creaky robot ambled forwards on three legs, awkwardly bowing and saying something in a broken, indecipherable language. As Virgil approached, he noticed he could pick out certain words and phrases in Elven: the robot must be speaking Valparisan, though it still seemed to be talking in a broken manner. As they asked the robot for books on military strategy for Eamon, a dry woman's voice addressed them from around the pillar. A stately lady with long black hair and wearing large, dark sunglasses stepped out and asked if they were the four arcanists that she was waiting for, the tone of her voice suggesting that there was only one correct answer. They agreed wholeheartedly that they were, to her dry and unimpressed contentment. At the sight of her, Zara hissed urgently in Luna's mind that "it was here". The group tried to enter the library properly, but the robot began to become aggressive, telling them that they were not allowed. The raven-haired woman explained that it was actually Barl who was blacklisted: he had destroyed a book the last time he had entered. Shaking their heads, they bound the dwarf securely and left him in the hallway. Introductions were made: the woman identified herself as Nisa Redfern, a name which Virgil immediately recognized. It took him a moment to stop gushing at meeting the woman who helped ultimately seal the All, before he began to introduce the others. When they got to Luna, Zara uttered to her that Nisa had it: another part of herself. She asked Luna how badly she wanted her knowledge, and told her she'd best hang on. Luna did so as both parts of the book hovered up and away from their owners to become one, falling to the floor as a much larger tome that was still missing its front cover. Luna snatched it up as Nisa blinked and scowled. She asked for the return of her property, and Luna meekly replied that the book was just as much hers. With a death glare, Nisa conceded that she would have it back someday. With a heavy sigh of frustration, Nisa turned her attentions back to the current task: she was heading a ritual that required seven arcanists to conduct seven concurrent spells. It would open a portal to the Runeforge: the forge between the planes that Luna had been passively seeking. The people she had been working with had been frustratingly slow at producing the required mages, and she was running out of patience. If they had four arcanists among them, she would gladly move forwards. They unfortunately replied that they only had three among them: Virgil, Khyr and Luna. However, they knew of a fourth that they could get on short notice, if she could lend them a teleport spell. She heaved another sigh, but agreed it was better than nothing. As she spoke, she waved for her assistant, the diminutive skeleton Mr. Bones, who whistled sharply. This called over the other two arcanists who were preparing to assist her: Lucretia, and Koume Kamun. There was some extremely contentious and sarcastic conversation between the group, but all parties agreed that their animosity would be put aside for the time being, until the portal could be opened. Nisa mentioned that there was something else required before the gate could be opened: seven items, each blessed by a Magelord. She personally knew of the locations of three; Koume had the stone of Lust, and the one that the adventurers had protected in Sandpoint had the power of Wrath. She mentioned that perhaps the gluttonous book that Luna clutched would know of the sixth, to which Zara replied, with a flash of a green, seven-pointed symbol on her back cover, that she would suffice. As neither Koume nor Lucretia could provide an immediate arcanist, Nisa teleported Virgil alone back towards Sandpoint. He was dropped in the ocean along the coast not far from the village, and he hustled towards Quint's house. On the way, he saw the commemorative statue of the Battle of Sandpoint being constructed; the effigy of Eamon, as the commissioner of the statue, was glorious in particular, centrally positioned and generously depicting his masculinity and strength. Virgil chuckled as he made his way through the village. Knocking on Quint's door, the wizard answered. He wasn't particularly thrilled or surprised to see Virgil there, but he was intrigued by the man's offer of reaching the fabled Runeforge. Agreeing to help, he packed up some things, left out some food for Neville, and teleported them both away. They stopped at Fort Rannick and picked up the stone tablet. Virgil exchanged pleasantries with Darren as Quint shrunk the stone before they carried on. Rejoining with the group in the library, Nisa handed out books to everyone who was to be involved in the ritual, telling them to start studying. It would take them about a week to coordinate their parts, and they would have to locate one final charged stone. Everyone agreed to their tasks and moved across the library to read. Using the librarian robot at Virgil's direction, Eamon got a bunch of books about Karzoug and his military strategies. As he read, Shadliss slowly crept closer to his side, eventually peering to read over his shoulder. Unsure of how to adequately respond to her flirtatious behaviour, Eamon moved so that she could better read. Zara mentioned to Luna that Khyr's condition was progressing faster than she had originally anticipated: they likely had only days to transfer the curse. Luna told Khyrralien of this, but he waved her away, ate some pretzels and fell asleep. The others were not far behind him; it had been a long few days.Category:Rise of the Runelords